coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8037 (11th January 2013)
Plot Karl wakes up with a hangover on Stella's sofa. She refuses to make him any breakfast and sends him packing. Karl drags himself home. Sunita's furious and want to know where he spent the night. Karl lies, telling her that he stayed at a mate's. As Stella helps excited Leanne prepare for her wedding, Leanne makes it plain that Eva's not welcome. Gail moans to David and Kylie about Nick's crazy decision to go ahead and marry Leanne. David worries about his best man's speech meanwhile Kylie wonders why the milk tastes peculiar. Leanne informs Peter that she's no longer moving to Leeds but marrying Nick at 4.00pm instead. Peter tells her that she's making a big mistake. At short notice, Mary agrees to do the catering for Nick and Leanne's wedding. Lloyd asks Sophie for her version of events regarding Jenna. Sophie admits that she instigated the kiss but insists Jenna kissed her back and clearly enjoyed it. Audrey persuades Gail to make an effort for Nick's sake and attend the wedding. Karl tells Stella how much he wishes they were still together. Stella however has no such regrets and tells Karl that she's glad he never read her text. Karl's bemused. Leanne calls in the Corner Shop and lets slip to Sunita that Karl spent the night on Stella's sofa. Sunita's gutted and Dev points out that her relationship seems less than rosy. Kylie feigns a headache and tells David that she can't attend the wedding. David's miffed. Lewis talks Gail out of going to Nick's wedding telling her that she should have the courage of her convictions. Hayley tries to persuade Roy to help Mary with the wedding catering but Roy's reluctant. Nick's concerned when David tells him how Kylie's not well enough to make the wedding. Rob flaunts his new car in front of Carla and Michelle and tells them that he's snowed under with orders. Nick calls at No.8 and asks Kylie what's the matter. Ashen-faced, Kylie tells him that she's pregnant. Nick's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie tells her one-night stand she is pregnant; Stella makes a revelation that leaves Karl confused; and Gail's interference in her sons' lives causes friction. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,300,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes